Hiding Spot
by MusicGirl4
Summary: Ward is back from his first solo mission since being reinstated. Skye has some news for him. Skyeward FLUFF


**ok I see this happening after season 2 but before Skye chooses to go by Daisy. And simmons was never taken, and Lincon isn't in this chapter.I own nothing. If I did Grant Ward would be alive and with Skye**

* * *

Skye was walking with Bobbi towards the main entrance of the underground they had just turned the corner. The girls stopped in their tracks when Skye saw him. In blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and his favorite brown leather jacket. Her man. "Honey, I'm home." He told her with his arms wide open, and the cocky know it all smile, that she loved so much, on his face. Her own smile immediately spreading across her face. She ran. Into his his waiting arms, when he caught her, he began spinning her around. This had been his first mission without her since being reinstated as a SHIELD agent. They had been dating for six months and had been gone three weeks. "Don't do that to me again you Jackass." Skye warned hitting his back. The couple had set certain times that they would send the other a text. Grant finished his mission a week early and on the three flights home he had missed two check in times, choosing for the element of surprise he was about respond when. "Ok I'm dizzy put me down." Skye told him, he complied and right as he was about to kiss her she ran off towards the bathroom. He looked at Bobbi confused. "She ok?" he asked. "Yea, she's just been a little bit under the weather. Welcome back Buddy." she said as she slapped his shoulder. Before turning to find Hunter, Ward took her word for it.

The team ordered Chinese for dinner they were having a great time laughing and talking. Ward looked at Skye from across the table she hadn't said anything since the food came. His smile dropped, she wasn't eating her sweet and sour chicken, just moving it around the plate. He wondered what was wrong, not wanting to call attention to it he laughed at a joke Mack just said. Skye was in her own world thinking of all of their big moments. The day they met, when she realized he got shot on her first 084 mission, when he taught her to shoot a gun, the first time she matted him in training, Battleship, their first kiss, when he was HYDRA and told her that his feelings were real, when they got together officially, when she first got her powers, and the first time they said I love you.

 _That was a big change, her powers, she was so scared of hurting anyone she locked herself on the plane. Terrified, she was gonna hurt someone she loved. He was the first one to see her after that even before May's ex came in. Ward had never seen Skye cry so much and that was the first time she cowered away from him since well he betrayed them, and this time it was because of her. He put his hands on her knees and she tried to disappear into the walls. "Don't touch me, I don't wanna hurt you." she said with tears falling seconds apart. He moved one of his hands to her cheek trying to force her to look at him. " Skye." she just shook her head trying to free her face of his hand, instead he brought his other hand to cup the other side of her face. "Skye. Skye look at me." he demanded when he got her to look at him, he tightened his hands a little so she wouldn't move. "I am not nor have I ever been or will I ever be scared of you." he told her staring directly into her eyes. "Really?" she questioned him he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs "Really, this power doesn't change who you are as a person. I know the rest of the team don't know about us yet, but I promise you. I. AM. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE." she smiled and then he kissed her._

The mission where Skye was on a father daughter date with her dad is when Coulson and the rest of the team figured out that they were back together. No one had seen Ward that upset since Skye had got shot. He was so upset, four people called him Grant that night.

 _Two weeks later in true SkyeWard fashion the first time they said I love you they were fighting. They were walking through the commun room Skye remembers Fitz saying something along the lines of "here we go again." and the rest of the team agreeing. "I can't believe you're siding with Coulson on this!" Skye yelled from a few feet behind him. "If it keeps you safe until you have more control of your powers then yes I'm siding with Coulson!" Ward said while moving not looking back. "Ward I moved a frickin MOUNTAIN!" she said. "And besides I thought you were never gonna be scared of me?" she questioned following him trying to catch up but having some issues. "That's not it." he yelled. "Then what! What could I possibly-" she was cut off "I LOVE YOU." He yelled she stopped and he turned around to look at her, the team froze everyone knew that they loved each other but they always assumed Skye would be the one to the eight letter sentence first . "What?" she questioned at her normal voice level the whole team were wearing shocked faces. "I love you. And if keeping you safe means keeping you out of the field until you have a little more control over your powers, even just an inch, then that's what I'm gonna do, even if I have to restrain you myself. If that makes me the bad guy, then fine I'm the bad guy. When you got shot I stood outside your medical pod and just stared at you for hours, machines breathing for you, you were beyond pale, Garrett ordered a hit on you because he could, it was the first time I questioned my loyalty to him, from then on anytime I saw you I wondered if I could do it, leave you, hurt you, loose you, I chose Garrett because I knew that if I didn't he would come after you. He ordered the shot to test me. I came close to losing you once and I will not do it again." he told her he had walked to her while talking their eyes never strayed from each other. Skye thought she had never smiled so big. "I love you too." she said then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Cheers erupted._

She hoped the next big moment went as well as those. This news was definitely life changing.

* * *

A little later, after Skye had some time to make sure she would be able to talk to Ward without crying out of fear, she walked to the kitchen where he was helping Hunter put the dishes away. She walked in and leaned against the island. "Hey, you got a minute?" she said to the boys backs. Grant looked over his shoulder then, at Lance. "Yea Mate we're almost done anyway, I got it." Lance said Grant threw the rag on the counter and reached his hand out, Skye gladly took it and they began to walk to their room. "So BoyScout, tell me how was Russia?" Skye asked as they walked down the hallway. "Cold. I might still have frostbite." He said as he opened their door and sat on the edge of the bed. She closed the door with a sigh. "Baby." he called she turned around and took his extended hand he brought her to him, Skye looking down at Grant from her spot standing in between his legs waiting for him to talk. "I missed you so much." he informed her she placed her hands on his shoulders and with a smile she said "I think I may have a few ways to cure that frostbite of yours." He smiled back at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Oh I have no doubt that you can get rid of it." He said Skye smiled and moved her face to kiss him. In no time at all the couple was lying on the bed in an intense make out session when air became necessary the couple broke apart and looked at eachother, then Skye remembered, that she had to talk to him she rolled off the bed then stood with her back to him. "Skye? Are you ok?" Ward asked she could hear the confusion and slight worry in his voice. She breathed trying to slow her heart rate, she took one last deep breath before turning around and looking at him. "I found out something while you were gone." She told him, based on her voice it was his turn to take a deep breath. "What did you learn?" He questioned right as she was about to tell him came "Ward! Skye! Come on! The game is about to start!" Fitz called from the lounge. Skye threw her head back. "Come on we can talk later." She said before for leaving the room Ward followed upon sitting on the couch with rest of the team Fitz gave Ward a beer and Mack was getting the girls's beers. It had become a team activity to watch the basketball game when the DC Wizards were playing. "Here Tremors." Mack said extending the beer Simmons however interjected it. "Thanks Mack!" She said taking a sip, Skye looked at a confused Mack. "I told her she could have my beer after dinner since I got sick earlier I'm gonna go grab a ginger ale." Skye was about to get up when Bobbi came out with one for her Mack and the rest of the guys as well as May seemed to buy the lie and if they didn't they didn't have time to question it because the game started and distracted them. Halfway through the game Ward caught a slouching Skye eyeing his beer that was sitting on the table. "Take a swig." He told her Skye then shot up to a sitting position. "What?" She asked shocked. "I see you eyeing my beer. You can have a sip." He told her never moving his eyes from the screen. As she was frantically trying to think of a reason not to take a sip Bobbi called from the kitchen. "Hey Skye can you come here! I need your power to get the chips down Mack put them up to high again!" Everyone could hear that she was on her tiptoes trying to get the bag down. "Coming!" Skye yelled before getting up.

After she got the chips and pretzels down she helped Bobbi refill the bowls. "So you haven't told him?" Bobbi asked. "I was about to but the game was about to start. I'm gonna tell him after though." Skye explained. "Good because he's worried, and I saw him during dinner he's suspicious." Bobbi told her Skye let out a sigh. "And on top of that I can't lie to him." The girls each brought a bowl back to the lounge, Bobbi going back to sit in Hunter's lap in a chair, as Skye sat down she yawned, she failed at concealing it. Ward wrapped his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. She moved into his side and laid her head against his chest. Ward moved his arm from the back of the couch to wrap around her waist his hand resting on her stomach, Skye smiled, at Ward's unknown interaction with their surprise she placed her hand on top of his and snuggled into his neck and closed her eyes. "You ok Rook? You're usually bouncing off the walls when the games on." Ward said looking down at her. She moved her head to look at him and opened her eyes. "Yea. Just tell me how it ends." she told him moving her head back to its previous place. "Ok." He agreed he kissed the top of her head, before looking back to the game. Bobbi and Simmons smiled at each other.

Skye woke up ten minutes before the game was over she watched the last ten minutes before the team all cleaned up the lounge. When they were done Skye grabbed Grant's hand and dragged him out of the room, she had built up the courage to tell him now and she didn't want to lose it, or get interrupted. They were stronger than ever they hated keeping things from each other, she had a plan but if it didn't get executed soon she was going to blurt it out and that's not how she wanted him to find out, especially because she wasn't sure how he was going to react to it. Though she thought she knew.

* * *

When they got to their room Skye went to the closet to get the package while Ward sat on the bed. "I have a present for you." Skye said after she turned around holding the gift bag behind her back. She walked to the bed, sat next to him and handed him the black gift bag. He looked at her for a second running mentally through all their important relationship dates making sure he didn't forget anything. "You didn't forget anything don't worry. Just open it." she said reassuring him. He sighed in relief and moved the tissue paper out of the way. "A plush robot and computer. Where did you find these?" He looked at her in an amazed confusion. "A website called find your plush. Keep going there's more." she informed him Ward put the plush toys on the bed next to him before taking the last thing out of the bag. Something hard wrapped in white cloth. He opened the cloth to realized it was a onesie that said in black writing:

 _I am:_

 _25%...Robot_

 _25%...Hacktivist_

 _25%...Specialist_

 _25%...Superhero_

 _This means I'm 100% SuperSpy!_

After reading the stomach of the onesie he looked at what was wrapped inside. In a black frame was a sonogram with a red arrow pointing to a blob. He looked at Skye who was watching him nervously biting her lip. "You're pregnant?" he asked. "Surprise." she said nervously, though it came out as a question. He was quiet so in her nervousness she started rambling "After you left I started getting these dizzy spells, I wasn't worried and then Simmons was doing our physicals and the blood test said I'm six weeks, I know we never talked about them-" "You're incredible." he cut her off before kissing her. "You aren't mad?" she questioned. "Skye, after I went back to the well with Christian, I could have done something horrible. I could have killed him, I wanted to kill him, and than you came into my mind and I knew I couldn't do it. I knew I would lose you forever, if I hadn't already. I wouldn't be able to do it. Live without you." After Ward visited the well he got the closure he needed to leave his childhood behind, though it was a heavily discussed topic in therapy, he had come to terms with it, on some level. He walked into the main entrance of the underground with his arms up in surrender. He told SHIELD he would help in anyway he could. They realized that they needed his skill set on the missions and slowly everyone began to trust him again. "Skye you were the light that brought me out of the darkness. Maybe this child is meant to do that for someone else. This baby is gonna know that it's ok to make mistakes, how to believe in someone the way we believe in each other, and how to forgive. Skye this baby is you and it's me, and maybe everything that has happened between us was meant to happen so that our baby can change the world." Ward explained. "I love you." Skye said before kissing him, she felt all his love in his kiss. "Who else knows?" He asked curious as to why Coulson hadn't killed him yet. "Just Simmons and Bobbi. I didn't want anyone else to know before you." she explained he nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes. "You aren't scared?" Skye asked, Ward contemplated what he was gonna say, he was about answer when he got an idea. "Do you trust me?"He questioned. "Course." she replied Ward stood up, put the onesie in the back pocket of his jeans, and held his hand out for her. She took his and he led her to the doorway of the lounge where the whole team was watching Hunter and Fitz play video games. Ward brought Skye in front of him and into his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist she placed hers over his. He leaned his head down to her ear. "I'm terrified but when we fail and are striking out we have them. Our child is going to have something we never got. Love." Grant whispered Skye moved so she could see the man she loved, she stared at him, completely in love and nodded then kissed him. "What are you two love birds whispering about over there." yelled Mack. The couple broke apart. "Go, sit down." Ward whispered to her she nodded with smile moved out of his embrace and went and sat down in the middle of the couch while Ward took the remote off the table and turned off the tv before throwing it back on the coffee table, earning groans from Hunter and Fitz. " What the Hell was that for Mate I was kicking Fitz's ass!" Hunter said. "Lies!" called Fitz. "Guys!" Grant yelled stopping the bickering match in progress. "If after I say what I have to say you still want to play you can turn the tv back on, I swear." He informed them the men, boys, grew quiet. Ward looked at his family and smiled he knew he didn't deserve them, but was beyond grateful that they chose not to believe that. "Um I don't really know how to say this but Skye just told some great news. There is gonna be a new agent in the house." He took the onesie out of his back pocket and held it up. "A baby agent." he said with a smile. The smiles and cheers erupted Skye stood up and hugs were given when there was a brief hug break for both Skye and Ward. He held out his hand to her and she started moving around the table. "Come here Mama." he said. She grabbed his hand as soon as she could reach it. "Oh I love the way that sounds Daddy." she told him looking up at him, he brought her to his chest and looked down at her Skye's hands went into the back pockets of his jeans while his met at her back. "Mmmm me too." He whispered both wearing massive smiles before they kissed. The team celebrated for a little bit, the video game was left behind, before the new parents went to bed.

* * *

6:30 am next morning

Ward woke up to an empty bed, looking for Skye around the room, and not seeing her he got up and changed into a maroon t-shirt, black jeans and his black combat boots. He checked the bathroom, and then walked to the kitchen to see Mack and Bobbi making breakfast. He walked up to the counter. "Hey guys have you seen Skye?" He asked "Tremors is up?" Mack asked shocked. "She must be. She's not in bed." He told them. "No sorry, haven't seen her." Bobbi said. "No, its ok, I actually think I know where she might be." He said walking to the parking lot and to the black SUV, he opened the door. "You found me." Skye said as she moved from a lying position to a sitting one so that he could slide in. He did. She was dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and the plaid vest that she was wearing the first time the bus was taken over. "You are up early." he said after he shut the door. "Morning sickness woke me up at 5:30. After its been happening I haven't been able to go back to sleep. I know how you are light sleeper, and you just got back and have to adjust to the zone and stuff. I didn't want to wake you up with my tossing and turning." she explained. "Skye, we are partners. I'm here for a reason. Wake me up next time." he said and she nodded. "How did you find my hiding spot?" she asked. "Baby, I know all your hiding spots." He told her cockily. "Prove it." she challenged. "When you miss your van, or the early days, you hide in the SUV. When you are worried about your powers you like the interrogation room on the plane. When you are thinking about your parents or stressed you like the windowsill in our room, when you are worried or scared your hiding spot, my personal favorite might I add, is in my arms." He told her she moved so she was sitting right next to him. She interlaced their hands. "Damn, you know me too well." she said. "Well can I tell you a secret?" He asked her she nodded. "You are my favorite hiding spot too." He told her looking at her, she moved from watching his thumb rub over her knuckles, to up into his eyes she kissed him. When they let out the hand that wasn't holding hers touched her vest. "Haven't seen this guy in a while." he said. "I know it was in the bottom of my drawers but it's soft and comfy." she said he nodded. They sat in silence until Skye's stomach grumbled. "Well it sounds like someone is hungry, come in for breakfast?" He asked. "Yea, just give me a few?" she asked he nodded and gave her a peck on the lips before placing a hand on her stomach. "Hang in there kiddo, I've got you covered." He told Skye's very nonexistent bump, before leaving the SUV. when Skye thought he was inside. She placed her hand over her stomach. "Your Daddy is a really good guy." She told her child. She spent fifteen more minutes in the car before walking inside. When Skye got to the kitchen she sat in one of the stools around the counter as Ward stuck a plate and water bottle in front of her she looked down and smiled an Apple and banana slice smile, globs of peanut butter for eyes, a strawberry for a nose, and saltines for hair. "Awe! You made me a face." she said touched. "Eat. it's all stuff you can keep down." He told her Crossing his arms ignoring what she just said she got up and went to the other side of the counter and hugged him. "Whoever said that tin men can't have hearts, clearly didn't meet my tin man." she told Coulson and May who had joined Bobbi and Mack in the kitchen, they all smiled. "Eat Skye." Ward demanded she let go and sat back in her stool, Ward continued putting fruit in the blender for his breakfast. "And don't get used to faces on your plate." He warned glancing at her. "Whatever you say S.O." Skye replied with a smile as she put an apple slice in her mouth, man was she lucky.

 **PLEASE REVIEW because if you like it I have ideas for a continuation of oneshots that could follow. Also if you have instagram please follow skyewardinstaedits**


End file.
